Wet Dreams and Punishments
by xblkdragonx
Summary: China dreams of Russia


**M: Is China****  
****Y: Is Ivan jumped in half-way. Italics means it was all in Yao's head**

**(okay...not sure if this as allowed but I DID post this before in a story format rather than keep it RP. I'm too tired to do that now....)  
**

M:  
He sighed unhappily, grumbling under his breath as images from his dream flashed in his mind...Ivan's soft lips...those strong hands...that body he loved to lean against, even the heavy weight when Ivan collapses on top of him after a passionate night of love making is comforting. Ivan's kisses always left lingering tastes of bitter vodka in his mouth, something he initially detested and voiced openly to Ivan, but after years of countless hot kisses he'd grown used to it. These days when the days grew cold he'd even sometimes drink a shot or two with Ivan, although he recalled with a fierce blush the consequences when he let himself get talked into drinking more than he can handle. Yao knew to many nations Ivan was someone to avoid, to hide from, and Yao was definitely sympathetic to their reactions, but Ivan's childish innocence had somehow ensnared Yao. Sometimes Ivan would cling to him so tightly Yao could swear he heard bones cracking, other times the man was so gentle as if Yao was a delicate porcelain doll, and even the slightest of pressures would leave unfixable. Yao lets out a humourless laugh as he lifts his head and looks around his empty bed. Before Kiku, Yong Soo, Hong Kong and Meimei would all sneak under the covers when they thought he was asleep to snuggle up against him. He used to complain that it was too crowded and Yong Soo's habit of seemingly practicing kung fu in his sleep always left at least a few of them with some new bruises.

Now, however, the bed seemed so empty and served only as a reminder of days he can never reclaim. Ivan always knew when Yao's mind wandered to the past...that haunted look would creep into his eyes glazing them over with a sadness that most nations are only too familiar with. Ivan would always break through Yao's thoughts in times like those to keep Yao from falling too deep, but tonight, Ivan wasn't here and deep within Yao, in that part of him that he would never allow to surface he missed the Russian man. As a country Yao knew he couldn't afford to get too involved with any other nation. Bilateral ties were formed based on politics and circumstances, changing swiftly and often suddenly and to invest too heavily in one is asking for trouble. At the same time, his heart had a hard time remembering that and Yao's surprised at how many times it's managed to recover over his long history. Glancing over at the nightstand Yao glimpses a photo of himself and Ivan, taken at what Alfred had called a "Halloween" Party. Supposedly kids dressed up on that night to ask for candy from strangers, which to Yao sounded ludicrous but Alfred had threatened economic sanctions if any of them refused to come to his "SUPER AWESOME PARTY" and promised McDonalds branches if they came dressed up.

Yao gagged at the "golden arches" but his people seems to have some sort of fascination with them and so he went...dressed up...in a Panda suit. Ivan had showed up in a Polar Bear suit, having a small run-in with Canada's bear but managing to escape with just a few scratches. At his insistance Yao had grudgingly agreed to take a photo which now graced his nightstand. With a sigh Yao let his eyes wander over Ivan's face in the photo, that sparkling smile to match Yao's grumpy pout, rosy cheeks that Yao loved to kiss, silky hair which Yao adored running his fingers through, and those silly clip-on bear ears that he couldn't help but grin at. Somehow...it felt as if the room got a few degrees warmer...

In an attempt to cool down Yao reached down and began unbuttoning his silk pyjamas, breathing a small sigh of contenment as the cool nigh breeze blew through his windows and gently caressed his chest. Yao closed his eyes thinking of Ivan's hot mouth skimming over his flushed skin, ghosting over his most sensitive areas and leaving them on fire. He felt his heartbeat speed up as each button came. Slowly he ran his hand down his own torso, lightly touching and teasing. As a finger grazed gently over a pert nipple Yao moaned, his back arching of its own accord. He circled the nipple with his finger, letting his fingernail drag over the most sensitive part as his other hand reached up to clasp over his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds escaping his throat.

Y:  
_Jao...won't you be a good boy and turn around for me? They say...that's the best position.... _

M:  
Yao gasps as Ivan's voice echoes in his mind, god where is that damn bear when he needs him? With some effort Yao flips over on the bed, shoving a pillow under his upper body to rest on as he lifts his pert bottom in the air. His hand teases light touches over the head of his member where precum dripped from the tip. "I-ivan...god..."

Y:  
_Ah…I love hearing your call out my name...Say it louder _

Forcefully Yao grabs his own member giving it a harsh jerk making himself yelp into his bedsheets. Yes, he loved when Ivan slammed deep into him, claiming him, possessing him, he loved feeling the other nation inside himself, that tight heat as he willingly allowed the other to see his most vulnerable side.

Y:  
_So tell me...wat do you want? I want to hear it..._

M:  
Yao moans in frustration, wanting release and almost reaching it but not quite. He pants hard against the bed, face flushed and hair sticking to his rosy cheeks. His body is taught as a bow, ready to explode at any moment. "You...I-Ivan..you...god..please...need...harder..more...ngh....please...."

Y:  
_Hm...so obedient today, I'd be more than happy to oblige._

M:  
Cries out as his fingers grip the bedsheets as if his life depended on it. The hand on his own member strokes at a maddening speed as his hips thrust into his hand. Biting down onto his bottom lip Yao tastes a slight coppery taste exploding in his mouth, notifying him that he must have broken through the skin. With one final thrust Yao's back arches tightly as he climaxes, the pleasure exploding in his head and racing like hot lava through his veins. His body is transfixed for what feels like forever as white streams of sticky cum splatters onto his bed. With a gasp Yao collapses on the bed, halfway between consciousness and sleep...in his head he can hear his most beloved's voice...

Y:  
Wat a great performance, Jao *Ivan stood in the doorway with his arms across his chest, a grin on his face* The way your back arched was beautiful. Mind if I get a second performance? *Ivan began unraveling his scarf meticulously* and this time...I want to be inside of you when you cry out my name.

M:  
*Freezes mid-breath, opening his eyes slowly as he turned his head towards the door. Almost instantaneously Yao felt his face flush red hot, eyes widening in disbelief* H-how long have you...been there??

Y:  
Since you started stroking yourself *Ivan's began unbutton his trench coat, unceremoniously dropping it to the floor* You looked like u were having so much...fun. I didn't want to spoil it for you. You're done right? *Ivan didn't wait for an answer, he immediately pinned Yao to the bed* Now, it's my turn to play, da?

M:  
*Ivan's sudden appearance caught him completely offguard and before his head could calm down he found himself pinned to the bed with the other man looming over him. Having been caught red handed there wasn't much he could really say except continue looking like a deer caught in the headlights* But! Did..*lowers voice while looking away from Ivan's eyes* did you hear...*cough*..uh, what I said?

Y:  
*Ivan bent his head, lightly licking Yao's pouting red lips* Every *kiss* single *lick* word *nibble* *Ivan smiled, feeling Yao tense beneath him* It's so nice to know you miss me Jao *He pressed their pelvis together, letting yao know just how much he missed the other nation* because I missed you too.

M:  
*Moans softly as he feels Ivan grinding down on him, god the real thing was so much better than just imagining. He wants to wrap his arms around Ivan's neck but given that Ivan's got him pinned down he settles for lightly kissing back, whining softly at Ivan's teasing nips* I-Ivan...please...no teasing tonight...*opens his mouth slightly, lowering his eyelids silently asking for a real kiss*

Y:  
*Ivan complies. Crushing Yao's lips with his own with an open mouth kiss. Not even waiting to be let in, Ivan plunges his tongue to conquer. The moment Yao moaned, Ivan pulled back* If you want me... *Ivan grabs Yao's hand, leading it to his bulging arousal* undress me.

M:  
*Oh that sweet, sweet hotness, Yao melted as Ivan's mouth found his, demanding entrance and taking at will. He kissed back with equal passion, nipping and biting, licking and pouring all the words he couldn't say into that kiss. He feels Ivan ease up on the pressure on one of his arms, guiding it between their bodies to rest on the growing bulge in Ivan's pants. He gasps knowing that this was all for him, and licking his kiss-swollen lips he fumbles for the zipper, carefully gliding it down and deftly unbuttoning the top button before reaching inside and giving Ivan's rock hard member a firm squeeze* God Ivan...need you...

Y:  
*Ivan groans, loving how the long, nimble fingers wrap around him. Breathing unevenly, he reaches for Yao's backside, his hand massaging plump butt cheeks, so teasingly close to the entrance but never quite touching it* Do you now? *Ivan brushes their lips briefly together before separating* Then turn around and have ur back face me.

M:  
*Unusually compliant given his desperation to fill this burning desire pounding within him Yao pushes himself up with no complaint and turns around to kneel on all fours on the bed. He shivers as his back is exposed to the cool night air and in this position he had always felt the most vulnerable, but he trusted Ivan, Ivan wouldn't hurt him, Ivan would treat him well. He glances back over his shoulder at his lover, lowering his upper body towards the bed so that he can raise his bottom higher* Ivan..?

Y:  
Shhh...no peeking *Ivan gentle turns Yao's head back around until the smaller nation is yet again facing forward. He smiles, trailing a finger down, Yao's neck and ending right at the tailbone. He scoots closer, his erection position right at the Yao's entrance. Ivan hears the smaller nation, hitch his breath. At this Ivan just grins, his larger hands massage the Yao's back side then...he gives the pale globs a hard smack, his hand stinging from the impact.

M:  
*Yelps as stinging pain blossoms in his rear, his body lurching forward and his arms almost giving out on him in his surprise. His eyes widen in shock as his head whips back around to pin Ivan with a wide-eyed look of question and embarrassment* I-VAN!? Wh..at??!

Y:  
*Ivan grabbed Yao's head and firmly forced it back to face forward* No peeking~ *Ivan said in a happy childish voice* *Ivan massage the reddening cheek before giving it another stinging slap, feeling yao flinch beneath him* I did say it was my turn to play right?

M:  
*Whines in his throat as Ivan roughly forces his head to look forward. He hopes that Ivan was only teasing but is rewarded with another stinging slap that wrenched a gasp from his throat and knocking his arms out from under him this time. He buries his face in the bed in embarassment, wanting to demand that Ivan stop this foolishness immediately but for some odd reason unwilling to at the same time. He grips the bedsheets in his hands tightly, mewling softly in his throat* Ivan...no...sto..p...

Y:  
*Ivan finds the red ribbon Yao normally uses to tie his hair on the bedsheets. Smiling wickedly, he grabs it* This is you punishment for cumming without me da? *Ivan ties the ribbon tightly around Yao's membrane* I have to remind you, you can only come when I make you come and no one else. *He inserts a finger ruthlessly into the Yao's tight entrance* not even urself

M:  
*Whimpers at Ivan's commands, he pulls a pillow towards himself and buries his face in it, wrapping his arms around it tightly. He bites down on the pillow when Ivan ties the ribbon around his hard member, shifting slightly as it is quite uncomfortable and moans when he feels Ivan's finger being pushed into his entrance and forcing the muscles to let him in. He squirms trying to find a more comfortable position but finds this almost impossible as Ivan seems determined to strip him of all his pride* ...Ivan..stop...no...no...

Y:  
*Ivan ignores Yao's protests, inserting another finger, preparing the older nation with practice ease* Do you really want me to stop? *Ivan slips one hand to to the front, his nails gently scraping against Yao's erection, feeling it jerk in response* I will if you want me to but your body is saying something different. Hmmm...such a lewd body you have, little Jao. *Ivan smiles as he feels Yao lifts his hips to meet his fingers* It makes me want to tease you more....

M:  
*His body clenches around Ivan's fingers, first trying to stop them from entering but slowly adjusting to their presence. Yao can feel his face flush from knowing that he did indeed want this and he silently cursed his body for betraying him so easily. He groans against the pillow as Ivan teases his member, body tensing as his hips pushed forward trying to seek more of that delicious pleasure. He squeezes his eyes shut, feeling the prickling tears of humiliation forming behind his eyelids as his body shakes and shivers from his attempt to conceal how much he wanted this* P-please...Ivan...I--I...uhnnn...go~d....

Y:  
*Ivan severs all bodily contact with Yao* No more coming without my prescence? You know how possessive I can be. *Ivan's hand hovered mere millimeters over Yao's back, letting the other nation feel his heat but not his skin* Even if it's me in ur dreams. Now tell me. Wat do you want Yao? I can't tell if you don't tell me. *Ivan leaned closer, his hot breath now against Yao's sweat drenched back* Tell me how much you want this. If you do...I might reward you, sweet, sweet Jao.

M:  
*Caught offguard at Ivan's sudden retreat Yao couldn't muffle the whine of disappointment as he felt the other's touch leaving his body. He craved for it back, like an addiction he wanted to feel that touch, to feel those strong hands holding him, touching him. He shivered in the cooling air, keening as Ivan's hot breath skims over his back and adding fuel to his already burning desire* *He inhales shakily, attempting to calm his pounding heart enough to form a coherent sentence* I...*swallow*...I want...you, Ivan...please...I need you... *And just for good measure he pushes his hips higher, prostrating himself to his lover*

Y:  
*Ivan bites down on Yao's neck, leaving a mark* You didn't respond to me question Yao. Will you *Ivan positions himself at Yao's inviting hips, the tip of his shaft penetrating into the tightness* Or won't you stop masturbating? All of your cum belongs to me. *Ivan penetrates just a little more, then pulls back* You will stop, da? Only I can touch you, only I can give you pleasure. No one else, not even yourself.

M:  
*Moans at being teased, he can feel Ivan at his entrance, barely inside him and he yearned to feel that hot length inside himself fully. He tries to push his hips back, groaning as the ribbon still tightly wrapped around his hard length becomes even tighter as he feels himself grow harder, knowing that he was so close to feeling Ivan fill that emptiness inside of him* I PROMISE!! God Ivan, please, please stop teasing, I need you...in me...please.... *unable to hold back he lets a sob of frustration and desperation wrack his slender body*

Y:  
Good *Unable to restrain his already burning desire to possess and dominate the black haired nation beneath him, Ivan roughly grabs the slender waise, his hands leaving imprints and buries himself to the hilt. Oh God, the sweet tight warmth. He felt Yao contracting to accommodate him, his lust fill mind barely hearing Yao's muffled cry. All his body and mind cared about right now was obtaining that ultimate pleasure his lover could give him.* Yao *panting* spread ur legs a bit more. I want to be in deeper

M:  
*Yao cries out hoarsely as Ivan enters him in one swift thrust, his back arching tightly as he feels Ivan inside of himself, possessing him and claiming him. He pants heavily, trying to catch his breath at the same time he can feel his legs shaking as muscles threatened to give out. He pushes himself up onto his elbows giving him more leverage to comply with Ivan's request as he shakily spreads his legs further apart for his lover. Without even waiting for Ivan to move he pushes back, grinding against Ivan and straining to take as much of the other man in as he can, mewls mixing with moans of pleasure as Ivan's hardness presses upon that one spot inside of him that sends blinding pleasure through his body* Ivan..Ivan...yessss....ughnn.....harder...deeper...god....

Y:  
*Ivan lifts Yao's hip higher while his own snaps back and forth in a punshing pace. He groans feeling Yao pushing back against him, enveloping him even deeper. Yao was so tight, so warm. Ivan's vision was starting to dot with white spot, his body entirely controlled by his lower region, seeking release hearing Yao call his name, it penetrated Ivan pleasure filled haze. Ivan bent over Yao, his front covering Yao's back, their heat and sweat mingling. He fingers undid the red ribbon and his large hands wrapped around Yao's arousal, stroking it in tune to his hard thursts* Yao...I...I'm about to...

M:  
*Gasps as Ivan begins thrusting into him at a fierce pace, pounding him in the mattress. He clenches his hands into tight fists, muttering incoherent encouragements to Ivan. His body is exhausted from his earlier release and even more-so from Ivan's teasing but his mind centred solely on that impending pleasure that he so desperately wanted to share with his beloved.* *As Ivan undid the tight ribbon around his arousal he groaned in relief, thrusting his own hips into Ivan's hand. He lowers his head, resting his forehead against the bed, gasping for air* Yes, yes...me..too..god....Ivan..Ivan....!!

Y:  
*He was so close, so frustratingly close but he still wanted Yao to come before he did. It would be faux-pas to come first. With painstaking resolve, Ivan slowed his thrusts, trying to content his body with simple rocking motions. Instead he focused all his attention on stroking, massaging Yao's engorged shaft. incresing his pressure and wrapped an arm around Yao's shoulder, bringing Yao's ear close to his lips.* Yao, Yao does it feel good? It's better with me doing it for you right? Tell me, tell me. Tell me it feels good.

M:  
*Already on the edge, Ivan's husky, lust-filled voice so close to his hear causes a shudder to run through Yao's body pushing him ever closer to the edge. How he came to love the other country is beyond him but he knew that somehow Russia had managed to worm his way into the deepest depths of his heart. With one last thrust against Ivan Yao felt himself fall over the edge, his body freezing as he climaxed, muscles taut and squeezing against Ivan's member still inside of him. Gathering the last of his strength he cried out his answer to Ivan* IVAN!!....Yess...god...feels..so...GO--OD!!!

Y:  
*Ivan groans into Yao's ear, feeling Yao tighten around him as the smaller man lay limp beneath him from his second orgasm. Ivan gather Yao into his arm, smoothing away black hair from the other's face* Shhh...just a little, more *grunt* I...I'm almost there. *Ivan lifts Yao up, until the other man sits in his lap, Yao's back still facing him. Slowly, he lifts the small hips up before settling it back down against him.* Ahh...I...Yao... *Ivan hugs Yao tighter, lifting the tired nation even higher before plunging him back down on him. Sending him into white oblivion* *He lays his head on yao's shoulder, breathing heavily* S...sorry. I forgot to pull out the last minute *sleep was tugging at him* S...sorry...

M:  
*Moans as he feels the warm fluid filling him inside, making him shiver. He leans back tiredly against Ivan, bringing one hand up to brush through sweat-slicked silver locks while the other hand clasps tightly to Ivan's hands still lightly settled on his waist. Turning his head slightly he kisses Ivan's temple, eyes only half open as the afterglow settles in* God...Ivan... *He smiles tiredly, nestling against the other's warmth* Love you...

Y:  
*Ivan pulls Yao down with him to lie down on the bed, his arms still wrapped around Yao's waist. Placing soft kisses on Yao's shoulder and neck, he murmurs* Я тебя люблю

M:  
*Mumbles softly as he drifts off in his lover's arms, feeling more content than he had for a long time. He felt warm, safe, protected, and most importantly, he felt loved*

**Had lots of fun FINALLY RPing. Sorry if I was bad OTL. I was Y ^^ ;;. **

Some comments that were made while we RPed:

Y: (i feel so...I dunno...RPing this ////// )  
M: (Happy? turned on? horny?!)  
B: (excited?)  
Y: stop making it sound dirty!  
D: that's a good sign :p

B: (Kyahhh~~~~S and M~~~soooo cute X'DDD)  
Y: (*coughs* CUTE, B?!??!? O_O)  
B: (ohhh!! ahahahah you know my definition is weird already)

Y: (I swear I should copy and paste this RP and just stick it on to Hide and Seek HAHAHA XD)

M: (Yao's so whimpy now XDD And don't listen to him Ivan, he's one of those 'no, stop, no, stop *sob* = more, god yes, more, more!' ukes *gets wok fu-ed into oblivion*)

M: (*waves a pitiful goodbye as Yao's pride swims down the drain*)  
Y: (LOL....I'm sure u read Show of Affection right? I can turn Ivan into a uke before you can even blink XD but Ivan being seme is just too fun LOL)  
at this point in time B says she'll kill me if I turn Ivan into an uke _

M: (Well how about Yao just cums in little cups and gift wraps them for Ivan after he masturbates then? *shot*)  
Y: (LOL I think Ivan would save them in a cupboard. Maybe he can clone several little Yaos *gets shot*)  
Y: (no really, I think if Ivan could, he would save Yao's semen and try to clone his own little China, just to see what China was like when he was younger...and maybe have a little fun XD a harem full of China.....hmmmmmm)

Y: (Hmmm -__- ivan sure has a lot of restraint. raep that a$$, it's urs for the taking!!!! I will remedy that on my next turn ohohoho. rough smex, rough smex)

Y: (lol as u know M this is my first RP...how do we know when the characters, you know, are done? XD)  
M: (done? Like...climaxes?)  
Y: (LOL yes! cuz if we wanted to this can keep going and going like the enegizer bunny lol )


End file.
